


Flora and fauna

by hopelesslyromanticshippertrash



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Lower Decks (Cartoon)
Genre: Consensual Sex, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Sex Pollen, Star Trek - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:14:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26937217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopelesslyromanticshippertrash/pseuds/hopelesslyromanticshippertrash
Summary: Boimler and Mariner conduct what they think will be another uneventful mission. Until they stumble upon some sex spores...sexy times ensue.
Relationships: Brad Boimler & Beckett Mariner, Brad Boimler/Beckett Mariner
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've always wanted to have a go at one of these sex pollen fics, so this is my crack at it! I don't ship Boimler and Mariner but I think they have a nice dynamic that I thought would be fun to play with....

Mariner let out the scoff she'd been holding back for the last five minutes, not caring that it reverberated off the wet cave ceiling. "Can we just grab a few samples and go? I don't get why you need so many. It's just _moss_."

She could barely see Boimler ahead of her, only the outline of his figure, but even then she could sense his shoulders tightening with indignation. "Just moss? This is a hotbed of eco diversity! Imagine, I could be the first uncover a plant that cures Tikillian disease!"

Mariner let out an exasperated sigh, but there was no energy in it. She knew full well there was no talking Boimler down when he got worked up about the prospect of impressing the captain. It was frustrating and endearing in equal measure.

"Fine," she said, dragging out the i as much as possible. "Just don't spend all day, okay? It ain't exactly Risa down here."

"Aw, is Mariner afraid of the dark," Boimler said in a mocking baby tone, but the distraction in his voice as he tapered off pulled her out of a sharp retort.

"What is it?"

She stepped over to where Boimler was crouching down, peering over a small plant that would have seemed perfectly innocuous were it not for the fact it was glowing. 

"Boims...maybe don't get too close? It could be toxic. I don't think that glow is..."

"Look at these spores! I just need to grab a few..."

Mariner chewed her lip, not wanting to appear uncharacteristically concerned. "Just...try not to touch any, okay?"

She walked a couple of steps past him, wanting to see if there were any more, and shone her torchlight. The cave continued to extend, and so did the glowing plantlife. And...there were a lot of spores in the air. Some almost impossibly small.

Oh god. 

They were everywhere.

"Uhhh...I don't want to alarm you, Bradford," she said, knowing he had to be able to hear the higher pitch of her tone as well as she could as he straightened up. "But these things are everywhere. We've probably breathed some in."

"It'll be fine." Boimler waved his hand vaguely in what she assumed was meant to be a reassuring gesture as he placed the container of spore samples back in his bag. "We conducted some preliminary scans, plantlife is benign here. We don't know if it can help us, but we know it can't hurt us."

"If you say so. Can we please get out of here now though?"

"Lead the way," he shrugged.


	2. 2

Mariner had never been more glad to see the shuttle. Normally she considered herself fearless on even the most intense M class planets, but something about this one didn't sit right with her. Or maybe she was having an off day. That had to be it, because she had been checking Boimler out all the way back to the shuttle, admiring his slender frame. She'd never done that before, even when she'd been wasted and hadn't gotten laid for months.

"Gotta be the planet air, that's gotta be it," she muttered to herself. She felt itchy...no not an itch she could quite put her finger on, but something. 

Boimler stopped as they arrived at the shuttle and let her board first. He had always done that on their away missions, normally she ribbed him by saying he should go first ('age before beauty') but today she was feeling too off to produce a jibe. He seemed a little off too, his eyes a little more intense, his smile a little awkward (more so than usual at least, Boimler was awkward personified). And he had his bag positioned weirdly over his crotch and she found that...odd. Maybe he was just tired from carrying it or something.

"I am so ready to be off this planet," she moaned, a little louder and more theatrically than she had intended to, but she knew Boimler was used to that sort of thing. 

"Mm-hmm, yep," she heard a quiet agreement from behind her. 

"You okay, Bradw..." 

The rest of her dorky best friend's name died on her lips as Boimler untangled himself from the strap of the bag he'd just dumped onto the floor of the shuttle.

Revealing one large, unmistakable boner.


	3. 3

Beckett Mariner was going to have to style this one out. She'd teased her friend for a lot of things over the years, and sometimes she had crossed the line and hurt his feelings, but it would be wrong to tease him for this. Not to mention weird.

Not to mention she was feeling a low, but unmistakable urge, like a throb, building in her lower regions. It was clearly too long since she'd had a decent fuck. 

But she could breeze through it, right?

"Sooo," she turned on her heel, striding purposefully towards the controls as if she hadn't just seen her friend's dick in high definition through his regulation Starfleet uniform. "Ahem. Are we heading straight back?'

Her cheeks were burning as she stabbed awkwardly at what she was pretty sure were the right buttons. 

"That is the plan."

Did his voice sound squeaky? Did she sound squeaky?

She tried to maintain what she considered to be a normal facial expression as Boimler sat down in the chair beside her. 

"Uhhh....Mariner?"

"Yeee...es?"

"Did you see that storm brewing outside as we got back?"

"I...guess so? What difference does that make?" A scowl was creeping into her voice but she couldn't help it, she just wanted to be out of here, back on the ship where they could laugh about all this.

"It's just..." Boimler began, and her heart sank. That was his go to phrase whenever he was about to impart some bad news.

"Spit it out, Boimler."

"Well, based on these preliminary readings, it would be too dangerous for us to set off right now."

"What? Why?" 

But Mariner knew what he was going to say as he began detailing all the different ways a plasma storm could destroy their ship, or at best, completely wreck their life support.

Was that why she tuned him out, instead gazing hungrily at his mouth, like he was a different man than she'd ever noticed before, a wiry, but handsome man, who she was utterly, completely desperate to stand up, grab by the Starfleet lapel, and kiss the daylights out of?


	4. 4

Mariner pressed her lips together, and her legs, as she gazed at Boimler who was rummaging through the bag of plant samples he'd collected, scanning one periodically.

What was wrong with her? They were stranded on this stupid planet and all she could think about was straddling him. 

She was going to have to do the unthinkable and make things weird. If they were stuck here for hours she'd regret it, but she'd never known when to keep her mouth shut, so why start now?

"D-Do you feel weird? About this place." 

Boimler met her eyes for a second too long and she felt her heart rate quicken. 

Fuck.

"Weird, how exactly?"

"I-I don't know," she shrugged in an overly conscious manner, hating how aware she was of his gaze seeming to not just be on her, but her entire body somehow. It felt good. Too good.

"Weird like...you look different, weird?"

Mariner's eyes widened. "I look different? Do I have a rash?"

Her brief glance down at her forearms was brought to a halt by the sudden quietness in Boimler's voice.

"No...I meant...I meant, you look different. To me."

"Different, how?" Mariner was only dimly aware at this point that they'd both put their vials down, completely forgotten in the moment.


	5. 5

Boimler groaned, and even though it sounded much more melodramatic than Mariner's over the top complaining, it was something he did much less often than her, so she knew this was serious.

"Don't make me say it, please." He ran his hand through his hair and when he brought it down Mariner could see his cheeks had pinkened. "I'm so embarrassed."

"You don't need to be," Mariner said with an abruptness that surprised her even more than it did Boimler. "I-I've been feeling it too."

"Don't make fun of me right now, please," Boimler's lips tightened into a hard line, and he reached down to pick up a vial, but Mariner's hand was on his, stopping him, and she flinched as she met his eyes.

"I didn't mean to do that."

"Mariner," Boimler said, a little breathlessly, and she exhaled shakily at the sight of it. "I think something is affecting us. I know it sounds crazy, but I think it could be..."

"The spores?"

Boimler nodded mutely, and she managed to tear herself away from his gaze, a Herculean effort at this point.

"Well, fuck."

"Mariner."

She couldn't bring herself to meet his gaze again, not just yet. Especially not as she could feel his fingers lightly stroking her hand, and the featherlight, focused touch was driving her mad.

"I've read about these...um, sex spores. And the effects last for up to three hours, or until the individuals affected..."

"I know, I know," she hastily cut him off. Even to hear him talk about it felt too much. His whole voice was like honey. It was taking everything in her not to close her eyes and let out a wanton moan. 

"Well," he went on, and she could hear the breathlessness increase incrementally in his voice again. "We have two options. We can barricade ourselves in separate areas of the shuttle until it wears off, or..."

"Or we can do it and never look each other in the face again?"

Mariner tore her hand out of his grip, it was necessary so she could meet his gaze again. "Brad," she said, unable to stop it from sounding like a lusty plea. "What do you think we should do?"


	6. 6

"Wait, why is this my decision?"

"You," Mariner threw her hands up. "You're the one that got us into this mess! If I had my way, we'd have half as many samples and be halfway back to the Cerritos by now!"

Boimler opened his mouth in protest, then closed it again. In any other scenario, it would have been a moment of triumph that she would have crowed over, but she could feel her inhibitions lowering with every passing second.

"Make a decision, Boimler. Or I'll make it for you."

"I-I don't know!" Boimler pushed the bag out of the way and grabbed her hand. "All I can think about is how much I want to..."

Mariner cut him off, rising up onto her knees to meet him with a kiss. 

Within seconds their tongues were circling and encircling and Mariner was releasing steadily increasing moans into his mouth. She pulled him roughly down to be on top of her on the shuttle floor, hooking her legs around him as he began to grind against her so she could feel every sensation with maximum effect. 

After their desperation had reached fever pitch, Boimler pulled back and began to quickly struggle out of his Starfleet uniform. Mariner wordlessly undressed until they were both down to their plain white regulation underwear. They'd seen each other in it before and it had always seemed so sexless, but now Mariner's mind was void of everything but a bottomless desire for the man before her, the man she had known for so long, and now needed to know in an entirely new way.

The long, thick bulge straining against his boxers was suddenly the most perfect thing she'd ever seen, and she needed more. She felt like a ravenous animal about to pounce on its first meal in weeks.

Unable to stop herself, she cupped Boimler's member through the thin material, gazing openly up at him to drink in the pleasure washing over his face. "Beckett-" he choked out. 

"I need you inside me," she said, desire spilling out on every syllable.

She gave him a few tantalising strokes through the material, then unfastened her bra and discarded it at lightning speed. She began to wriggle out of her underwear and Boimler thankfully took her cue and did the same, tearing his boxers off at speed.

Now they were gazing upon each other's naked bodies for the first time, and even though they were both too filled with desire to feel self-conscious, they were still dimly aware of the moment's meaning.

"You look...even more beautiful than I ever imagined."

"You imagined it?" Beckett said quietly, but there was no judgement or rebuke, only curiosity. 

"A...a few times." A beat, then "You're a beautiful woman, Beckett."


	7. 7

Everything after that was a blur of pleasure, Boimler's fingers rubbing her clit until she cried with pleasure, Boimler's tongue circling her as he fingered her, deftly hitting her G spot until she'd thought he'd wrung every last ounce of ecstasy from her. And even then, she wanted and needed so much more, kneeling to take him into her mouth, taking him as close to the verge as she dared then drawing back because she couldn't bear to make him come until she'd felt him inside her.

Then, finally finally, _finally_ , feeling Boimler ease into her, the base pleasure from each shallow thrust turning into the most exquisite agony of bliss as he filled her to the core, roughly fucking her with each bounce of her ass against his body until she began to cry 'Brad' louder and louder, tumbling over into a powerful orgasm that she hadn't felt for the longest time, and feeling him tumble straight after her.


End file.
